Love At First Crash
by Chloe-anne18
Summary: The Whitlock Brothers are a famous band that all girls swoon over except Alice. Alice's friends have and addiction for the band but Alice despises it. After being dragged to their concert, Alice meets felloe band mate Jasper under horrible circumstances
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this story is simply two best friends writing a story because they love writing and are MAJOR fans of Twilight…so please participate with our story and PLEASE review, we love reviews more than CHOCOLATE…My best friend Megan (Obsessive Alice and Jasper Fan) loves to know what you think so please don't be scared to message her or me…we hope you like our story! Please review; we will give you all cyber hugs, we may be a little over the top but we are serious about our story xxxx PS we always put four kisses…..it's a even number **

**Thanks!**

**Chloe-Anne and Megan (Obsessive Alice and Jasper Fan) **

**Disclaimer- unfortunately our super hot characters are not ours ****but we will find a way! …Just kidding…or are we. **

**Prologue **

It's all I hear everyday; it's always the same endless chatter that my brainless friends talk about…Jasper Whitlock. Okay so I'll admit he's kind of cute and he had those deep blue eyes that make you want to get lost…wait what am I talking about, bad Alice, I'm going to mentally slap my self across the face…ouch, he is a rock star he only cares about two things, his music and his hair…not that their bad or anything, I mean playing the guitar is kind of cute….ALICE what is going on with your pixie brain…I'm talking to myself again…maybe I should get a shrink…wait I'm still doing it, ok on the count of three I'll stop…one…two…three…eww he's on my TV…CONTAMINATION!

My best friends Bella and Rose are the BIGGEST fans of The Whitlock Brothers (Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Nick); if they could get their hands on him then I would actually feel sorry for the poor guys. I've known Bella and Rose most of my life, even though their a little bit clueless over rock stars their still the only person I could trust with my life, that's if I really really REALLY had to…really.

My Mom and Dad are the best parents you could have, my Mom loves the idea that I'm studying to become a fashion designer, I mean what's better than having a Mom that love clothes. Dad just goes along with everything because I'm his princess and he's scared of Mom. But life is good, except having the Whitlock Brothers posted everywhere.

Maybe I start a diary…I could be awesome at it,

Day 1….


	2. Chapter 2

Ok you guys are the best…so sorry we haven't updated in awhile Megan and I have exams coming up and we wrote this in school time while we were 'studying' lol so please please review because we LOVE reviews, they are the best. So if we don't update in awhile its because of exams…please review! xxx

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight ****….one day **

Day 1

Ok Mr diary in my head…I sound mental, I'm just going to talk to myself…there's nothing wrong with that. I dreaded the minute I said yes to Bella and Rose to go to lunch…their giggles and huge smiles are a big give away.

I'm sitting in the middle of Bella and Rose at a tiny table, I feel like they've purposely put me there so I cant escape. I finally put my hands up in defeat after the long awkward silence.

"Ok what's going on…are you guys going to prank me…if so please don't ruin my outfit" I'm not sure if their laughs are at my pathetic attempt to save my outfit or they aren't going to prank me. I pleased desperately with my thoughts 'please don't prank me please don't prank me'.

"Alice we're not going to prank you…yet"

I smirked at Rose, she may be beautiful and smart but she is the worlds worst liar. Bella then scooted even closer to me.

"We have the BEST surprise" I've heard that before and I knew it could never be something good.

"You guys didn't buy me another goldfish did you" that was last months 'big surprise', they thought I needed a man in my life…hence now I have a pet goldfish called Bob.

They both laughed at me waking me up from my thoughts, Bella then looked worried and leaned behind me whispering in Rose's ear.

"Maybe we should have got her another goldfish" I sighed, they do understand that I can hear them right…

"Just tell me what's going on, my salad is getting cold" Great I have to have a blonde moment at this very minute, they both share a look…'the look'…the what an idiot look'

Bella drummed her hands on the table and turned slightly towards me.

"Ok are you ready?" I knew I was ready to eat my salad, I nodded concentrating on chewing my delicious tomato.

"We got all three of us tickets to see the Whitlock Brothers!"

The shock made me spit my tomato out…to add to my horror it landed in some guys hair. He turned around angrily, I plastered on a fake sorry and mouthed sorry.

Rose sounded as if she wanted to scream

"She cant believe it!" They both then started screaming…I felt like covering my ears but they were nudging me to scream along…what do I do, what do I do…I hate Jasper…think of something horrible Alice. I know Bob getting eaten by a cat. That worked, I found myself screaming along with them. We stopped eventually when every person in the food hall started starring at us strangely.

I cleared my throat desperately trying nit to let my true feelings of hatred out.

"So when's the concert…I don't know If I'm free" They looked at me as if I was crazy…damn…I cant use that excuse again.

"It's the weekend and we know your free" I sighed…I'm to much of a good friend.

"Fine…but I get to pick out your outfits, and we meet there, you two driving is too scary for me" They nodded in agreement…I always win.

I finally get home after the long lunch at the mall…I ran through the door knowing immediately who I wanted to talk to. I saw my Mom sitting in the living area reading one of her romantic novels…BLAH…people in those books have no sense in fashion.

I run past out of breath

"Hi Mom!" She jumped, I ran up the stairs before she could answer.

I pushed my door open making it slam loudly against the wall. I run up to Bobs fish tank.

"Thank god your home!…I have so much to tell you…I also bought you your favorite fish food…but anyway you'll never guess what happened to me today"

I watched intently trying to get any emotions out of my goldfish, I sighed.

"Let me tell you…does my face look fat to you?…wait I'm going off subject…it does look fat look at my eyes there the size of my head!…ok back on subject…Rose and Bella got me tickets to the Whitlock Brothers…I know its terrible…you know Bob I wish we could swap places…if I was you I would be like 'just keep swimming swimming swimming, just keep sw…" My Moms loud voice cut me off.

"Alice are you talking to that darn fish again" I jump up and move away from Bob.

"No Mom…er…school play…er…I'm a fish"

Mom could see right past me, Moms have super sonic eyeballs I swear.

"Alice don't lie to me…your going to scare the poor thing with your head that close."

I swiftly turned to Bob

"I told you my head looks fat…your getting a new fish tank."

I ran downstairs hoping I would trip and wouldn't have to go to the concert on Saturday"

So diary let me tell you…this day was CRAZY…I got tickets to a concert I hate, I spat tomato in some guys hair, my faces looks fat in a fish tank and I'm talking to my pet goldfish…do you think that's a sign of craziness. Well I need my beauty sleep…night diary.

Love Alice xxxx

**Please Review and Bob will love you forever, you have to love Bob **** xxxxx**


End file.
